


Third Time's The Charm

by sunflowerchan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I never write fluff I tried my best, M/M, i wrote half of this in one sitting, jilix, jilix being awkward soft babies, side seungbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerchan/pseuds/sunflowerchan
Summary: Lee Felix had a giant crush on Han Jisung but had no idea how to approach him. His pun-loving best friend Kim Seungmin said cheesy pickup lines would surely be the way to the dorky Jisung's heart, so, armed with some pickup lines that Seungmin had taught him, Felix set out to win over his crush. The only problem was that every time he approached Jisung, his mind went blank and he messed up the lines.Maybe that wasn't such a problem though, because maybe Han Jisung found Lee Felix and his failed pickup lines really, really cute.





	Third Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I wrote a little over half of this in one sitting, and I also usually write more angsty stuff, so I hope this is okay. It's also the longest oneshot I've written! Anyway, it was inspired from Seungmin and Felix's pun phone cases. I hope you like it!! Thank you for reading, I spent a lot of time on this <3

            The first time it happened, the sounds of music, talking, and laughter roared so loudly in Felix’s ears that he could hardly think straight. Really, at college parties, he figured people weren’t meant to think straight. Felix, however, did not drink.

            Just because he didn’t drink, though, didn’t mean he wasn’t intoxicated. As he watched Han Jisung, fellow sophomore in the music department, laugh so hard that soda shot out of his nose, Felix knew that he was, indeed, very intoxicated. He had been for the past month, and it was starting to drive him a little mad.

            “I still don’t get why you like him so much,” a voice startled him from his reverie. “Han Jisung is a giant dork.”

            “Shut up, Seungmin. Until you get over your crush on Seo Changbin, you can’t say a word. I mean, look at him,” Felix snorted, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the junior next to Jisung.

            Changbin was currently pouting at his best friends, Jisung and a senior named Chan, while poking his own cheeks.

            “Aren’t my cheeks cute, guys? C’mon,” he was whining childishly.

            “Crush? What are you talking about? I’ve never seen that guy in my life,” Seungmin retorted, but the fond smile threatening to overtake his lips gave him away.

            “Yeah. That’s not what you were saying a couple of hours ago when you wanted me to help you find an outfit Changbin would like.”

            “Shut up,” Seungmin shot back. “At least I’ve gotten the guts to actually _talk_ to him.”

            At that, Felix’s lips fell into a pout. Seungmin was a big softie, especially when it came to Felix, so Felix won about ninety percent of their arguments. The younger boy wouldn’t admit to it, though. “I just get bored of it,” he’d say.

            “Minnie,” Felix whined, “I don’t know what to say. What if he thinks I’m a weirdo?”

            “Then he would be correct,” Seungmin laughed.

            Felix’s pout deepened, so Seungmin sighed and ruffled his hair.

            “Lix, just be yourself. He’ll adore you. What’s not to like, honestly? Shut up, don’t answer that. I don’t wanna hear it.”

            Sighing, Felix glanced back over at Jisung. Chan had an arm wrapped around his waist, and the sophomore was wriggling in his grasp. It was true that Jisung was a giant dork. Felix adored that about him, though. He was loud, funny, dramatic, and quite childish. However, he was also passionate, sweet, and genuine. They had a few classes together—gen ed classes mostly—and Felix had wasted many lectures staring at the other boy. When he was concentrated, he chewed on his lower lip or the end of his pencil. He wore hoodies a lot, and they almost always looked to be two sizes too big. His cheeks rounded prettily whenever he smiled, and his dark red hair always flopped into his eyes. Sometimes he wore glasses, and when he did, he tended to scrunch his nose in attempt to push them back up. Felix didn’t know why he didn’t just use his hands, but he wouldn’t complain, either. The habit was adorable.

            Currently, Jisung was dressed up a little; he wore black skinny jeans with a form-fitting deep red turtleneck tucked into them, and over the turtleneck he wore a loose, thin, black cropped sweater. The ends of the sleeves and the hem of the sweater were a bit jagged and frayed, almost as if they’d been cut by hand, and there were rips in a few places, revealing dark crimson underneath. Perched atop his dark red hair was a black beret, and a silver earring dangled from one ear, gently brushing against his jaw every once in a while. As Jisung absently nibbled his lower lip, Felix noted how the boy’s lips seemed to shine a little more than usual when the light hit him just right, and they were a bit redder as well. _Oh god_ , he realized, _Jisung is wearing lip gloss_. Who told him to be this pretty?

            “Hey, lover boy, I’ve decided to help you. I’m tired of your lovesick stares. I have a plan,” Seungmin spoke, and Felix forced his eyes away from Jisung and the way his outfit accentuated his pretty waist.

            “Huh?”

            “Wipe the drool off your face and listen up,” Seungmin snorted.

            Eyes widening, Felix brought a hand to his mouth, before pouting as he realized he was not, in fact, drooling. Seungmin had just been teasing him again.

            “I’m listening,” grumbled Felix, tilting his head in indication for Seungmin to continue.

            “Alright, well, since we know Jisung is a giant dork, I’ve got the perfect tactic. You just gotta use cheesy pickup lines to make him laugh! Lucky for you, I like to google them in my free time, so I already know a ton.”

            At this, Felix opened his mouth to protest. Thinking about it, though, Seungmin might actually be right. He could totally see something like this working. Besides, Seungmin was right about most things. It was a rule of life.

            “Okay. Hit me—not actually. What should I say?”

            “Well…” Seungmin grinned, “I’ve got a few in mind for today.”

 

            “Alright, go get ‘em!” Seungmin cheered, shoving Felix in Jisung’s direction.

            The redhead was alone, his friends having left to use the bathroom or get drinks or something along those lines. As Felix approached him, he fiddled with his sleeves nervously. He looked quite cute himself, with his oversized pale pink sweater tucked into a pair of white skinny jeans and little silver earrings in the shape of flowers adorning his ears. At Seungmin’s urging, he’d left his freckles uncovered, but he had worn a bit of blush and some pink eyeshadow. A white beanie had been pulled on last minute, though the bit of his fluffy orange hair that was showing was still styled quite nicely. Looking nicer than usual gave Felix the slightest bit of confidence, so he squared his shoulders as he tapped Jisung on the shoulder.

            “Yeah?” Jisung said as he turned around.

            Oh my god. Felix’s confidence was gone. At the sight of Felix standing in front of him, Jisung’s pretty glossed lips spread into a friendly smile and he tilted his head inquiringly.

            “U-um. I’m Felix,” he mumbled, his cheeks and the tips of his ears burning as he forced himself to maintain eye contact with the pretty boy in front of him.

            “I know! We’ve had some classes together,” Jisung smiled sweetly.

            He knew. He knew Felix. Oh god. Felix’s heart was about to beat out of his chest.

            “Um, I was wondering… Well… I wanted to say… Are-are you a banana?” his brain went blank as Jisung raised his eyebrows. “Uh, because, I, because… you’re the only ten I see?”

            It was very obvious that Jisung was holding back laughter as he spoke.

            “Did you… Did you just combine two pickup lines?”

            This was the worst day of Felix’s life. He wanted the ground to open beneath his feet and swallow him whole. He wanted lightning to shoot from the sky and strike him dead on the spot. He wanted to disintegrate like everyone did in the Avengers. Where was Thanos when you needed him?

            “I’m so sorry,” Felix stammered out, and with that, he turned on his heel and hurried away.

 

 

            Burying his face in his arms, Felix let out an embarrassed groan. Ever since the party, Seungmin hadn’t left him alone about his, in Seungmin’s words, complete and utter fail. It was the following Monday, and Seungmin and Felix were sat in the café, having lunch between classes.

            “I still can’t believe you did that. Are you a banana? Because I find you a- _peel_ -ing! It’s not that hard to remember, honestly,” Seungmin laughed, flinching away when Felix threw a grape at his head.

            “Yeah, well, it’s not my fault he makes my head all fuzzy!” whined Felix. “Maybe if he hadn’t worn that lip gloss, I would’ve been able to think straight.”

            “There is not a straight bone in your body, Lee Felix,” Seungmin snorted, and Felix had to resist the urge to throw another grape at the boy’s head.

            Instead, he stuck his tongue out childishly, to which Seungmin grinned and reached to grab his tongue.

            “Stop, that’s gross!” Felix cried.

            “Not as gross as the way you stare at Jisung like a lovesick schoolgirl,” the other boy retorted, shoving his glasses up on his nose.

            “Who is staring at Jisung like a lovesick schoolgirl?” a familiar voice spoke from behind Felix, and his cheeks weren’t the only ones turning bright red.

            “Changbin, hi!” Felix chirped, craning his neck to toss a grin at the junior.

            Admittedly, Changbin was quite attractive. With his sleepy eyes, lazy grin, and defined jawline, it was easy to see why Seungmin was crushing on him. His dark hair, tinted purple, fell into his eyes just slightly, and he always wore a pair of square hoop earrings. Today, he was simply dressed in some worn blue skinny jeans and a black hoodie, but he looked quite good, nonetheless. By the way Seungmin was stammering out a greeting, he agreed.

            “Ah, Changbin. Uh, hi. Do you wanna sit down? We’re just having lunch before our next class. We, uh, we have the next class together,” Seungmin rambled, gesturing to an empty seat next to him.

            “Sure!” Changbin smiled, plopping down next to Seungmin with a coke in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other. “You look cute today.”

            Seungmin choked on his water before slapping a hand over his mouth in embarrassment. His hair was a mess because he hadn’t even bothered to comb it today, and he was simply dressed in black jeans and his favorite grey hoodie. He’d probably spent all of about five minutes getting ready this morning, and Seo Changbin thought he looked cute today. _Whipped_ , Felix thought with a grin.

            “Well,” Felix drawled, standing, “I’ll leave you two lovebirds now. I’m gonna head to the library before class—got a paper to print off.”

            Seungmin’s eyes widened, and he shook his head frantically, but Felix simply smirked and waved before picking up his trash and heading towards the trashcans.

            “Felix, hi!” came a smooth voice.

            Ah, crap. Dropping the empty juice bottle into the trashcan, Felix glanced up. Han Jisung stood a few feet away, and when they made eye contact, the other boy’s eyes lit up. Today he was dressed in his usual baggy hoodie, this one being yellow, and some blue jeans that were ripped at the knees. _Wow, yellow really looks good on Jisung_ , he thought.

            “Ah, hi, Jisung,” he mumbled as the redhead approached him.

            Thinking back to the party, Felix’s cheeks flushed, and he fiddled with the sleeves of his orange cardigan nervously. Jisung came to a stop in front of him, and Felix wondered for a second time if his heart was planning to burst from his chest like a bird escaping its cage.

            “What’s up?” Jisung’s smile dripped honey the same way his voice tasted of sweet, hot tea on a cold winter’s day.

            God, he was thinking in poetry because of this kid. Maybe he should give it another shot. There was no way he could mess up the same pickup line twice.

            “Ah, last time… I was gonna say, um,” Felix scratched the back of his neck, glancing up into Jisung’s sparkling eyes.

            A mistake.

            “Are you… are you an apple? Wait no, that isn’t it. Is it a pear? No, crap. Oh, are you a banana? That works, actually, with the yellow and all… Oh god, I’ve ruined it again,” Felix bumbled, certain that the shade of his face probably rivaled the red of Jisung’s hair.

            “Fruit… I remind you of fruit?” Jisung raised an eyebrow, and Felix felt his insides slowly wilting away.

            “I-I’ve got to go. I’m sorry. I, uh, I have to print a paper. I’ll see you around!”

            The second time it happened was in the middle of the campus café, and, once again, Felix all but ran away from Han Jisung.

 

 

            _The third time’s the charm, right_? Felix thought to himself, watching Jisung from the bench he was seated on.

            It was pretty nice out today, so he’d decided to work on his homework on one of the benches outside the main building. Unfortunately, he hadn’t gotten much done. Jisung seemed to have had the same thought, because he was seated a few benches away. Unlike Felix, the other boy seemed to be incredibly focused—he was wearing headphones and hadn’t looked away from his laptop in the thirty minutes Felix had been sitting here. Of course, instead of actually doing his history homework, Felix’s time had been spent sneaking glances at the redhead over the top of his book. It’d been about a week since he’d last embarrassed himself in front of Jisung, and he finally felt a little less like crawling into a hole and never coming back out.

            _One more time_ , he thought. He’d embarrassed himself twice already. His dignity was long gone, and really, he had nothing else to lose. Honestly, how could somebody mess up a cheesy pickup line three times? Nodding to himself in determination, Felix stood and clutched his books to his chest. As he approached Jisung, he went over the pickup line in his head one more time. _You’ve got this_ , he reassured himself, _as long as you don’t think about the way his hair keeps flopping into his eyes, or about how cute he looks in that black hoodie with those big headphones on his head, or about the way he’s scrunching his nose right now because his glasses keep slipping down his—stop it Felix._

            Shaking himself out of the daze which had caused him to freeze in his footsteps a few feet from Jisung, Felix continued forward. Determinedly, he tapped his crush on the shoulder, biting back a laugh when Jisung just about jumped out of his skin.

            The boy glanced up, pulling his headphones from his ears when he saw Felix.

            “God, Felix, you almost gave me a heart attack,” Jisung gasped dramatically, slapping a hand over his chest.

            “Sorry,” he grinned sheepishly. “I just wanted to… Well…”

            Jisung bit his lip to hold back a smile. “Go on. I’m all ears.”

            Maybe Felix’s face was reddening by the second, but that didn’t matter. Sucking in a deep breath, he tried a new line, which he may or may not have googled last night at 2AM.

            “I must be… crap. No! No, I’m not saying I’m crap. I was saying crap because I forgot… Good job, Lee Felix, you’ve done it again,” Felix sighed in defeat.

            Jisung had burst into a fit of giggles already, and Felix would be swooning if he wasn’t busy regretting all of his life choices. _This is a sign_ , he thought. _I should just give up now, walk away, and never speak to Han Jisung again_. Before he could walk away, however, Jisung grabbed his arm.

            “Don’t run away,” he frowned, and Felix squinted.

            _Can you read my mind?_ Quirking an eyebrow, Jisung loosened his grip, keeping hold of only the yellow sleeve of Felix’s hoodie. _Okay, maybe not._ Why would Jisung be able to read minds? He probably just figured Felix would run away again because that’s what he’d done the past two times.

            “Uhm,” Felix coughed intelligently.

            “Honestly,” Jisung started, grinning a little, “I don’t know how someone can mess up a cheesy pickup line once, let alone three times—”

            Pouting, Felix tried to tug his sleeve from Jisung’s grasp, but the redhead only held on tighter.

            “— _but_ ,” he continued firmly, “I, uh, I think it’s cute. I think that you’re cute. So, uh… yeah. Please don’t run away again.”

            Pretty boy Han Jisung who always turned Felix into a blushing, stuttering mess was blushing himself, playing with Felix’s sleeve and avoiding eye contact. Blinking, Felix felt as if his entire body had turned to stone. Or maybe clay… but like clay that was in the kiln, being fired at a thousand degrees, on the verge of cracking and crumbling into hundreds of little pieces of flustered, dumbfounded, panicked gay Felix.

            “Felix? Oh god, is that not… was it a prank or something? ‘Cause then this would be, like, really awkward. Uh…” Jisung trailed off, letting go of Felix’s sleeve to fiddle with his own.

            “No!” Felix blurted, eyes widening. “That would be mean. No, I… Well, this is kind of awkward. Uh, it’s just that you’re really cute and funny and you have a pretty smile and I know we’ve never really talked but we have classes together and I never really pay attention to the professor because you distract me—oh god that makes me sound creepy, I just mean that—uh. I kind of, sort of, maybe… I kind of like you a little and I didn’t really know how to approach you because you’re really pretty and I’m kind of a mess, as you may have noticed, but I just… wanted to get to know you better. Okay, I’ll shut up now. Sorry.”

            Before he had time to melt into the ground or phase out of existence, Jisung’s feet appeared in his field of vision—right in front of his own feet. Nervously, he glanced up, only to have a near heart attack and jump back a couple feet. Jisung’s face had been inches away from his own. Had this boy ever heard of personal space? Maybe he was just trying to kill Felix.

            “Ah, sorry for startling you. I was just gonna give you my phone and ask you to put your number in,” Jisung mumbled, blushing faintly as he held his phone out.

            With trembling hands, Felix punched in his number before handing it back with a shaky smile.

            “Thanks!” Jisung beamed, locking his phone and sliding it into his hoodie pocket. “I was also wondering… Well, would you wanna go on a date, maybe? We could just… get dinner… and talk a little more. Friday evening? If you’re free?”

            “A date. A date? You want to go on a date with me?”

            Felix was stupefied, to say the least. Was this really happening? Was his crush—was pretty, funny, passionate, sweet, dorky Han Jisung asking him on a date?

            “Yes… it doesn’t _have_ to be a date, but I’d like it to be a date,” Jisung ran a hand through his hair nervously.

            “Yes! Totally. I mean. That’d be cool. Friday evening? What time? Where?”

            “Oh, crap, my class is gonna start in like two minutes,” Jisung rushed out suddenly, grabbing his laptop and sliding it into his bookbag before turning back to Felix. “I’ll text you about it, though?”

            Smiling sweetly, Felix nodded; with that, Jisung was rushing away. A few feet from the door, he turned back and gave Felix a wave, and Felix could see his pretty smile from yards away. The door swung open and nearly took Jisung out, sending Felix into a fit of laughter. As the redhead disappeared into the building, Felix sat down on the bench heavily.

Well.

Maybe the third time really _was_ the charm.

 

 

            “Seungmin, what do I _wear_?” Felix cried in despair, throwing himself onto the pile of clothes atop his bed.

            “Never fear,” Seungmin stepped out of Felix’s closet. “I’ve got you covered.”

            Giggling, Felix pushed himself into a sitting position. “You just came out of the closest.”

            Seungmin rolled his eyes, “No, I did that ages ago. Anyway, wear these.”

            Spluttering, Felix picked up the clothes Seungmin had thrown at his face: high waisted blue skinny jeans and his mint green long sleeved crop top. The top had a pocket on the upper right side, and on the pocket was a little white fairy figure. He’d bought it for fun, but he’d never really had the confidence to wear it.

            “Oh my god, how can I wear this? I’ve never worn it before… Everyone will—”  
            “Trust me, you’re gonna look really good. It doesn’t matter what everyone else thinks,” Seungmin reassured him, pulling him to his feet. “Just try it on. If you really hate it, then I’ll find something else for you.”

            Huffing, Felix slid out of his pajamas and slipped into the shirt and jeans. Standing in front of his body length mirror, he instinctively covered his tummy. Only a sliver of his midriff was showing, but he’d never worn anything like this before. Still, he had to admit that he looked good. He and Seungmin had bleached his hair blonde last night, and it was styled in tiny waves across his forehead. He’d put on a bit of blush and some natural eye makeup, but he’d left his freckles uncovered again—this time without encouragement from Seungmin. Maybe his freckles were growing on him a little. To top it off, he’d bought a dangly earring of his own—it was still in the shape of a flower, but the little silver flower hung at the end of a chain; he really loved it.

He looked… pretty.

“I told you so,” sang Seungmin from just behind him.

“Alright, I’ll wear it. But if he sees me and runs away, I’m blaming you,” Felix huffed, freezing as the doorbell rang throughout the apartment.

“He’s here!” Seungmin grinned, sauntering out of Felix’s bedroom to answer the door.

Oh god. He was here. Cramming his feet into his white sneakers, Felix hurried into the living room.

Jisung was already inside, and Felix was about to kiss his life goodbye. The redhead was wearing his beret again, but this time it was paired with a slightly ripped blue-grey sweater that was tucked into the front of his blue jeans, which were secured with a black belt. God, he was so beautiful that Felix could cry.

“So, what are your intentions with my son?” Seungmin was saying, his hands on his hips as he stared Jisung down.

“Uhhh…” Jisung looked nervous and confused.

“Seungmin, quit. You’re literally younger than me,” Felix whined, making his way to his best friend’s side. “Sorry, Jisung. He’s an idiot.”

Jisung grinned, turning his eyes on Felix. “That’s okay. My friend Chan is the same way.”

“You look good,” Felix mumbled, fiddling with his earring nervously.

“You…” Jisung trailed off, giving his outfit a once-over. “You look really pretty.”

At that, Seungmin fake gagged before patting Felix on the shoulder.

“Alright, it’s getting pretty gay in here so I’m gonna go work on my paper. Have him back by midnight, Mr. Han,” the youngest of the three announced, turning to walk to his bedroom.

“You’re gay too so shut up. I’ll be back when I want,” Felix retorted, sticking his tongue out over his shoulder.

Jisung snorted, calling “You got it, Mr. Kim!” and grinning when a fit of laughter resounded throughout the apartment.   
            “You’ve probably gained his approval,” Felix giggled as they both headed toward the door.

“Fantastic!”

           

“I thought we were going to dinner?” Felix said as Jisung pulled him in the opposite direction of all of the restaurants.

They’d ridden the bus, but now Jisung was leading him towards…

“The fair?!?” Felix all but shrieked, turning to beam at Jisung.

“Ah, thank god. I was nervous you weren’t gonna… I was looking for restaurants, but then I saw that today was the last day of the Fall Festival fair, so I thought we could go here instead,” Jisung explained, eyes sparkling at the excitement in Felix’s face. 

“I love fairs! I’ve always wanted to go on a date at the fair,” Felix cheered, blushing when Jisung grabbed his hand and began to run toward the fairgrounds.

He didn’t let go as he paid for the tickets, nor as they passed the booth and looked around. Felix’s heart was pounding, and his cheeks were beginning to hurt from all the smiling.

“So, do you…” Jisung’s voice trembled a little, “…want to go on a ride?”

“Uhm,” Felix murmured, his grip on Jisung’s hand tightening the slightest bit. “We don’t have to if you don’t wanna.”

“Uh, well… I want you to have fun! It’s up to you,” Jisung responded, sounding a bit hesitant.

“It’s okay if you’re scared,” Felix insisted.

“Nah, it’s okay. I’m not scared. Let’s go on that one,” Jisung pointed to the ride that brought people way up in the air and then dropped straight down.

Squaring his shoulders, the boy led Felix in the direction of the ride. As they approached the line, Felix froze in place, causing Jisung to jerk to a stop.

“Uh,” Felix muttered as Jisung glanced back inquiringly, “ _I’m_ scared.”

At this, Jisung burst into laughter, and Felix pouted. Why was Jisung always laughing at him?  
            “Nooo, don’t pout!” Jisung stopped laughing. “It’s just that… I’m scared too. I probably would’ve passed out on that thing.”  
            Now Felix was laughing, and then Jisung was laughing again, and they both stood a few feet from the line laughing as people shot them weird looks. Felix didn’t care; he was happy.

 

 

Felix groaned as Jisung’s car rammed into the back of his for the fifteenth time in three minutes. Okay, so maybe bumper cars with Jisung was a mistake. Apparently, he was very, _very_ competitive.

            “Take that!” Jisung cried victoriously as he hit the side of Felix’s car this time, and Felix wondered if the boy _was_ out to kill him.

            His neck was starting to hurt. Maybe he was too old for bumper cars. The buzzer went off, and everyone’s cars came to a stop. Sighing in relief, Felix climbed out of his car. As Jisung approached him, Felix sent him a playful scowl.

            “You’re a bully,” Felix whined as Jisung returned his scowl with a triumphant grin.

            Why was Jisung so cute? Felix couldn’t even _pretend_ to be mad at him.

            “Sorry,” he laughed, not sounding very sorry at all. “How about we go play a different game? I won’t obliterate you this time.”

            Well, how could he resist when Jisung was lacing their fingers together and pulling Felix away from the bumper cars with a skip in his step?

            Jisung didn’t obliterate Felix this time, but he _did_ obliterate the cups that were meant to be knocked over with his dart gun. After knocking down every single one, he cheered victoriously, and Felix couldn’t even be sad that he’d lost during his own turn. Well, maybe he could be a _little_ sad. He stared longingly at the big fluffy pink koala hanging on the wall. He really wanted it.

            “You get to pick anything!” the girl in the booth smiled, and Jisung glanced at Felix before looking back at the wall of prizes.   
            “I’ll take… that koala!” Jisung pointed at the koala Felix had been pouting at for the past ten minutes.

            The girl grabbed it down and handed it to Jisung. _Oh well_ , Felix thought. If he couldn’t have him, Jisung would take good care of him.

            “Here you go!” Jisung spun to face him, shoving the plushie into his arms abruptly.

            “Me? It’s for me?” Felix’s eyes widened, and he hugged the big bear to his chest.

            “Yeah. To make up for almost breaking your neck on the bumper cars or whatever. I saw you looking at it,” Jisung shrugged nonchalantly, but his eyes nearly popped out of his head as Felix wrapped him in a hug.

            The koala was squished between them, but Felix was too happy to care.

            “Thank you,” Felix smiled, pulling away.

            When he saw the red in Jisung’s cheeks, he realized what he’d done and began blushing himself.

            “Sorry,” he apologized sheepishly, “I got a little excited.”  
            “It’s perfectly alright,” Jisung smiled softly.

            “You guys are really cute,” came the girl’s voice from behind the counter, shortly followed by an, “oh god, I totally just ruined the moment, didn’t I?”

            Both boys laughed and thanked her, and then Jisung grabbed Felix’s hand and led him in the direction of the food trailers.

            “Ah, food! I’m so hungry!” Felix cheered.

 

 

            They were walking from the bus stop hand in hand. Jisung was determined to walk Felix to his door, apparently. It was quiet, but the silence was comfortable.   
            “Are you a banana?” Felix suddenly blurted, “Because I find you a- _peel_ -ing.”

            “What?”  
            “I must be a snowflake, because I’m falling for you.”

            Jisung snorted, glancing over at Felix.

            “Those… were the lines. Seungmin taught me the first one. I found the second one online. Seungmin said you seemed like the type who would be amused by lines like that,” Felix explained. “But you made my mind go blank. I was so nervous that I couldn’t remember them.”

            “That’s so cute,” Jisung cooed, squeezing Felix’s hand.

            “Stop, you can’t say that kind of stuff,” Felix whined as they approached his apartment building.

            As he held open the door for Felix, Jisung let out another laugh.

            “Aw, my little Lixie pixie. You really are adorable,” he walked in behind Felix, his eyes shining as his cheeks rounded in a smile.

            At his door, Felix turned to face Jisung, his voice shaking a bit as he spoke.

            “Lixie pixie?”

            Jisung flushed; it seemed the nickname had slipped out of its own accord.

            “Sorry,” he ran a hand through his hair. “It’s just because, I don’t know, you remind me of a fairy. You’re really pretty, and you have cute little hands… Plus, you even have flower earrings and a fairy on your shirt.”

            “It’s cute. I like it…Sungie.”

            They stood there in silence, smiling at each other. Jisung was always pretty, but he was the prettiest when he smiled. If it hadn’t been for Seungmin’s encouragement and Jisung’s patience, he wouldn’t be standing in front of Jisung right now. Instead, he’d probably be curled up in bed, pining over the cute redhead with the pretty eyes and the sunshine smile.

But he wasn’t. He was here, with Jisung.

            Before he knew it, he was leaning forward and brushing his lips against Jisung’s cheek.

            “Goodnight!” he blurted as he pulled back, and then he opened his door and hurried inside before shutting it behind him.

            Resting his back against the door, Felix let out a disbelieving laugh. He’d just gone on a date with Han Jisung. He’d just kissed Han Jisung on the cheek. Sighing happily, he thought about the way Jisung’s eyes had gone wide and the way the red in his cheeks had rivaled the red in his hair.

For him, he’d mess up a hundred pickup lines. For him, he’d embarrass himself a thousand times. For him, he’d get destroyed during bumper cars a million times.

For Han Jisung, Lee Felix would probably do just about anything.


End file.
